Destino
by Fran Potter-Granger
Summary: La historia trata de un profesor de Universidad Harry engañado y una joven estudiante popular e inteligente Mione que esconde un doloroso secreto y como los conflictos los llevan a enamorarse.


Gracias por los reviews y las recomendaciones dadas.

De verdad me hacían falta.

--

**Segundo capítulo.**

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación sonriendo, sabía que había descolocado a su profesor, si todo seguía como estaba planeando la pasaría muy bien con Harry Potter.

-toc, toc –escuchó que tocaban a la puerta.

Hermione se encaminó a abrir su pieza pensando que era Luna y venía a regañarla.

-Luna, qué…- pero no pudo continuar porque frente a ella estaba su profesor.

-Harry… que haces aquí –preguntó con asombro.

-Profesor Potter, señorita Granger –la corrigió y se introduzco en su pieza.

-disculpe profesor –dijo coquetamente y cerro la puerta de su habitación.

-Señorita, le vengo a advertir que no soportaré de nuevo una escena como aquella y si insiste tendré que castigarla ayudándome a corregir trabajos, me exprese con claridad –interrogó con seriedad.

A Hermione le costaba creer que su profesor había ido a encararla y en ese tono, así que por su conveniencia en estos momentos era mejor hacerse la inocente.

-Disculpe Profesor, nunca más volverá a suceder, se que me extralimité –se disculpo Mione con voz inocente.

A Harry esa respuesta lo sorprendió, pensaba que esa jovencita iba a realizar un show, al parecer era más inteligente de lo que pensaba.

-eso espero, porque un show como aquel no o volveré a tolerar y póngase a estudiar, la otra clase hay interrogación –y sin decir otra cosa se retiro.

--

En el comedor de la Universidad, todos comentaban la actitud de la alumna hacia el nuevo profesor.

-Ron, viste como lo trató, yo me sorprendí no puedo creer que esa niña sea nuestra compañera –dijo Gin con desprecio

-Gin, no escuchaste su familia es la dueña del colegio san Patrick, además es muy bella –dijo Ron muy sonrojado.

-Ron no puedo creerlo, te gusta esa…-pero no pudo continuar porque una voz la interrumpió.

-Esa qué, altanera, perra o qué –dijo Hermione apareciendo en la mesa en donde estaban sentados sus compañeros.

Gin se quedo perpleja, realmente no iba a emplear ninguno de esos términos, pero no podía negar que esa chica era una descarada.

-yo…-intentó exclamar la pelirroja, pero Hermione la interrumpió de nuevo

-no intentes disculparte pelirroja, no es la primera vez que hablan de mi a mis espaldas, solo ten cuidado –le dijo mirándola a los ojos y le dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

-y en lo que se refiere a ti –dijo mirando al pelirrojo -tienes buen gusto –y sin más agarró una manzana de la mesa y se fue a los jardines de la Universidad.

Todos en la mesa miraron la escena y sonrieron, la mujer era de armas tomar pero era graciosa, tal vez no eran lo que muchos pensaban.

--

En el despacho del profesor Potter, había una reunión para ver como estuvo la primera jornada de clases.

-los alumnos nuevos que entraron parecen ser muy tranquilos, al parecer este año no habrán muchos expulsados –comentaba la profesora McGonagall

-no crea profesora, es cierto todos los alumnos que entraron son de buenas costumbres pero hay alumnas de armas tomar ¿o no, profesor Potter? –pregunto Dumbledore, el director de la universidad.

Harry que se encontraba ensimismado y se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre.

-perdón, decía director –preguntó Harry avergonzado.

-decía que hay alumnas algo indomables – repitió Dumbledore.

-como en todos lugares –se limitó a decir Harry.

La reunión siguió su curso, planificaciones, las vacaciones de los alumnos, las cátedras de los docentes, etc.

Al terminar la reunión y cuándo todos se fueron del despacho de Potter, éste se dispuso a preparse un café, arreglar sus horarios y ver con quien tenía su segunda clase.

-a ver, mañana a tengo clase con los de segundo año de literatura, bloque libre y…-escupió el café que estaba tomando, toda la tarde con los de primero en literatura.

-otra vez ese curso –dijo con pesar.

-admite que deseabas estar de nuevo con ese curso, en especial con una alumna que te cautivó de alguna manera –escuchó que le decían.

-¿quién dijo eso? –preguntó asombrado.

-tu conciencia, tonto –escuchó las palabras con algo de ironía

-¿conciencia? –se preguntó y pensó que ya estaba enloqueciendo

-si, tienes aunque no lo creas –le volvió a decir con ironía

-ja, ja ja, que chistosa, pero desaparece estoy algo ocupado –le dijo

-esta bien, pero piensa –y fue lo último que escuchó

Después de ese breve diálogo entre él y su conciencia, Harry decidió dar un paseo por el jardín y así poder relajarse. Agarró su chaqueta y se encaminó.

Al llegar se sentó en un árbol, estuvo pensando alrededor de media hora, ya cuando se disponía a regresar al la universidad, un sonido le llamó la atención.

Se acercó sigilosamente y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir a su alumna con sangre en los brazos.

-Señorita Granger, ¿qué cree que hace? –preguntó escandalizado.

Hermione se llevó una gran sorpresa al verse descubierta por su profesor que no supo que decir.

-Profesor yo…-pero cuándo se dispuso a pararse, se desmayó.

--

**GRACIAS POR LSO REVIEWS, DE VERDAD QUE SON IMPORTANTES Y DISCULPEN EL CAPÍTULO, ES MUY CORTO PERO CON EL TIEMPO LOS IRE AGRANDANDO MAS.**

**SALUDOS PARA:**

Bahizea, QUE LE GUSTO LA HISTORIA

HER, QUE ME DIO RECOMENDACIONES Y CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS

Pame, QUE LE GUSTO LA HISTORIA


End file.
